This application from the Cancer Institute of Brooklyn (CIB) is submitted in response to RFA 90-CA-13. The applicant organization, the CIB, is a free-standing entity supported by two of the consortium institutions, and affiliated with the other two. The CIB will serve as the "umbrella" and central focus of this research effort. All four hospitals are located in the southern half of the borough of Brooklyn with a catchment area of more than 1 million people. Fifty board-certified physicians have committeed their support to this project, which anticipates contributing 120 patients to clinical treatment trials and 92 to cancer control studies. This will be accomplished through agreements with three research bases: NSABP, ECOG, and RTOG. The specific aims developed for the Brooklyn CCOP are: 1) Coordination and expansion of existing research resources; 2) development and support of the investigators' research; 3) provision of comprehensive data management support; 4) collaboration with the research bases to optimize accrual; 5) expansion of the data management system; 6) development of a patient identification process; 7) implementation of a quality control program; 8) execution of a protocol selection process; 9) enforcement of investigator standards; 10) expansion of existing cancer control protocol activities; 11) increasing the involvement and awareness of primary care physicians; 12) expansion of this research effort to include other physicians and/or institutions in the catchment area; and 15) dissemination of research information to the Brooklyn medical community. Experienced physician leadership and support staff in addition to well- equipped facilities will enhance the development and implementation of this community research effort.